In recent years, wearable equipment with new concepts have begun emerging progressively. The principle of these wearable equipment is to integrate different kinds of sensor technology and wireless transmission technology into the equipment, downsize the equipment, and make the wearable equipment more practical. For example, smart bracelets are a type of wearable equipment that can collect exercise data, sleep data, heart rate data, blood pressure data and body temperature data according to different sensors of the equipment. The smart bracelet can also connect to wireless mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, PDAs, PCs or cloud servers and then transmit the data from the smart bracelet synchronously.
In the prior art, the display device of wearable equipment usually displays information through an LED display. If the amount of LEDs are increased, the displayed information will be more complete, specific and clear, but concurrently increased power consumption. If the amount of LEDs are decreased, the power consumption will decrease, however, it will not be able to display as much information.